


It's All Coming Back To Me Now

by RZZMG



Series: Weasley het couple stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Bets & Wagers, Christmas Presents, DesperatelyInLove!Draco, DesperatelyInLove!Ginny, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feisty!Ginny, Forgiveness, Gryffindor, Insecurity, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Lust Potion/Spell, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Second Chances, Sexual Chemistry, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Sneaky!Draco, Vaginal Fingering, magical spells, marriage law, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the lengths a Slytherin in love will go to get his (ex-)wife back...! Draco sends Ginny a very special Secret Santa gift in the hopes it'll change the tide of their broken marriage and allow for a reconciliation this Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jagnikjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/gifts).



> This was my entry for the 2013 Smutty-Claus Fest (smutty-claus . livejournal . com). Here was the prompt I worked from:
> 
> GIFT FOR: jagnikjen  
> PROMPT: post-Voldy era pairing mix-ups (like Ginny with Draco rather than Harry), marriage law, secret santa gift leading to sex, hot sex, romance, positive outcome.  
> TIMELINE: Post-Hogwarts, A/U (2009)
> 
> Jjagnikjen: I hope you enjoy your story!
> 
> Thank you to the super smut-tastic Fest Mod for once again hosting such a wonderful fest and organising all the fun! Love this event & can't wait for 2014's fest to roll around!
> 
> To all: This is my first time shipping Ginny x Draco, so I hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know!
> 
> Title of the fic and cut scene quotes comes from Jim Steinman's, "It's All Coming Back To Me Now", which I listened to while writing this fic (Pandora's Box's version, although Celine Dion cut a nice version of the tune, too).

**+.~.+.~.+.~.+**

_**"I finished crying in the instant that I left,** _

_**and I can't remember when or where or how.** _

_**and I banished every memory you and I had ever made..."** _

**+.~.+.~.+.~.+**

Ginny leaned against the closed door to Draco's bedroom and gulped down great lungfuls of air, clutching at her chest. Athletic she may be, but running full tilt through the empty halls and up the endless flights of stairs of Malfoy Manor to get to the Lord of the House's private wing was enough to put even her poor heart through its paces.

Hell, right now she'd settle for keeping the pounding organ in her chest where it belonged! The dammed thing was thudding so hard, she swore it would explode through her ribs any second to create a great bloody mess all over the plush Aubusson carpet under her feet. Ironic though such an event might be, as Draco had already shredded the poor thing to pieces (and really, what was a little more bad blood shared between ex's), still Ginny was rather fond of her organs staying right where Mother Nature had originally put them.

Thinking of the Devil...

"Excellent, I see you got my present."

She glanced up to watch, helpless, as Draco waved his wand and cast a non-verbal locking and privacy spell upon the portal at her back, assuring her no escape.

"I- can't- believe- you-" she wheezed, but was unable to continue her scolding due to a sudden coughing fit. She held up a finger to ask him to wait a moment while she got herself under control.

Leaning casually back in his high-backed, leather chair situated before the cheerfully-lit hearth, her ex-lover watched her struggle to not only breathe properly again, but also to try to break the spell that had control of her limbs. His lips twitched into a wicked smirk at her valiant, but ineffective efforts. 'Try, try again' was Ginny's favourite motto, though, and so she kept at it in silence, concentrating on holding onto the doorknob behind her back and not taking another step in Draco's direction.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me," she decried. "I haven't heard from you in a year, and then out of the blue – BANG! You pull this shit. What the hell, Draco?"

Ignoring her censure, he gave her a serpent's enigmatic smile. "So, you liked my present, then. I'm pleased to hear it." His eyes did a quick sweep of her from head to toe, noting her festive dress and fancy make-up. "And fortuitous timing, too! I see you were about to leave for the Ministry Yule Ball tonight." His grey eyes glimmered with fiendish triumph. "Looks like your date will just have to entertain himself for the evening."

"You bastard," she hissed, tightening her grip upon the door handle to stop herself from crossing the room in a jog and throwing herself into his lap, as the magic upon her compelled. "What spell is this? I can't _Finite_ it!"

The foul ferret had tricked her with a Secret Santa gift, knowing she'd be much too curious to find out what it was and who had sent it not to open it right away. Once she'd opened the ring box (tied with a green and black bow of all things – she should have known it was from him!) and had set eyes on her gold wedding ring tucked neatly inside (she'd taken it off a year ago), she'd been trapped by the spells he'd worked into the box. The compulsion to immediately go out and find him then had been undeniable, the tracking spell had led her right to his door, and the lust spell he'd worked into it… Godric, the need to shag him was flaying her alive! Her body was covered with a fine sheen of sweat, her limbs trembled like some kind of potions junkie, and her knickers were soaked with her arousal.

Smoky, grey eyes glimmered with a dark amusement at her distress. "No, you can't. I doubt even the Dark Lord could have. It's my own invention. Do you like it?"

"Not particularly." No way was she giving the rotten tosser an ego boost. His head was already over-inflated as it was. "Care to remove it?"

His gaze swept down her body like a physical caress, causing the ache between her legs to bloom. "Not particularly," he replied in mimic. "It's been too long since I last saw you riled up like this, wife. Is it all coming back to you, finally – how to fight, rather than run away?" He licked his lips, and the sight of that pink tongue wetting the seam of his mouth made her squirm. "I love watching you spit fire at the world, you know."

She snarled at him in a decidedly feline manner. "Give me a wand and I'll show you just how much I remember about fighting and combustibles, _ex-_ husband!"

He tutted at her and wagged a finger in censure. "Technically, darling, we're still married. It takes both parties to sign a divorce decree." Tapping that same finger against the corner of his lips, he considered her for a moment longer. "Tell you what, instead of searing my bollocks off, I've got a better way you can show me your passionate side, my sweet ginger snap: I want you to strip."

A flush worked its way down Ginny's body from nose to toes as she watched him lick his lips with unrestrained sexual hunger. "W-what?" she asked, aghast, even as she fought against the compulsion to submit. Gods, the spell was _so powerful_ – like fighting off the Imperius Curse!

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes," he instructed, enunciating every word.

Unable to defy him for more than a few seconds more, Ginny unwillingly let go of her door support and reached behind her to pull loose the tie that cinched her chiffon party dress at her waist. The bow came loose with a quick tug, and she unwound the strip of satin and let it fall to the carpet.

"This is fucked up, Draco, even for you," she scowled, as angry as a nest of riled bees. "You're forcing me to do this against my will."

"Oh, I don't think you're that unwilling, my Ginny," he countered, giving her a panty-melting grin. "You've always liked these little power games we've played. It makes you come hard when I outwit you and force your hand, doesn't it?"

It did, but she hated admitting such a thing to the slippery snake. "I'll skin you alive for this!" she threatened instead. Her hands shook as she pulled down the zip at the sway of her spine, and then reached up and untied the halter top around her neck next, pulling it away. Her bare breasts bounced as they were freed from confinement, and the dress slipped to the floor to pool around her heels. "We're not together anymore – signed papers or not!" Hooking her thumbs in the cinch of her silk lingerie, she tugged them off her hips, baring herself to him once more. It had been a year since he'd last seen her _au natural_. She'd done her best over that time to forget him and the erotic games they'd once shared, to throw herself into a new life… "I hate you and loathe the very sight of you!"

His smirk widened with real amusement now. He stood and un-knotted his tie, sliding it from around his neck. "A hundred Galleons says you're begging me to fuck you in an hour."

Ginny snorted. "When I'm unable to disobey your commands and worked over by a Lust Charm, I'd say that's stacked odds and no bet at all."

Each button of his impeccably tailored dress shirt was undone with precise, quick movements of his nimble fingers, but he left it and the rest of his clothes on. "Two hundred says that by midnight you'll give up the idea of divorce all together, and without the spell in place."

She glanced at the clock. It was just eight now. Four hours to win her forgiveness and to get her to take him back – after what he'd done? Yeah, right. "Doubtful, lover boy, but you give it your best shot anyway."

He picked up his wand, twirled it, and gave her a knicker-dropping smile. "Oh, I plan to, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**+.~.+.~.+.~.+**

_**"When you see me like this,** _

_**and when I see you like that,** _

_**then we see what we want to see..."** _

**+.~.+.~.+.~.+**

His stubborn witch drove him absolutely mad! Draco had always thought Slytherins held grudges for a long time, but apparently Gryffindor had them beat, hands-down.

Well, no more of the not talking, the turning away Owls and notes, and the separate living spaces. He'd given Ginny the time and space to work through her anger, and had even stood back and accepted (although it had killed him to do so) that she may have sought a little payback in the arms of another wizard. Fine. He wouldn't begrudge her that, given what he'd done to her. Playtime was over now, though. A year apart was enough. It had certainly brought Draco to the end of _his_ patience – to the point where he'd concocted an illegal and potentially backfiring scheme to get his wife back home where she belonged.

Now that she was here, she wouldn't be able to ignore him any longer; she was a captive audience and had no choice but to bear witness to his grovelling for her forgiveness.

He took in her nude body—a sight he hadn't been blessed with seeing for twelve, long months—and felt his heart give a heavy thump behind his ribs. God, Ginny was still so very beautiful. She wasn't the same coltish girl he'd married at nineteen, but the years of Quidditch had kept her fit. The bit of extra curve to her hips and the heavier weight of her breasts now were sexy embellishments, and he loved how her arse had filled out. She appeared healthy, no longer malnourished, and he could appreciate that more than the slender waif look that Pansy and her friends trended.

Just looking at her made him harder than steel.

"Come here," he bade, yearning to touch her soft skin once more.

The spell upon her forced her compliance, despite her clear attempts to resist. It was dark magic he'd employed to get her here (casting it upon her Secret Santa gift, he was ashamed to admit), but desperate times called for desperate measures. There was nothing he wouldn't do for this woman. Didn't she understand that yet?

She stopped as her bare, painted toes touched the tips of his polished Italian leather shoes. Her brows and mouth were set in a hard, unforgiving line, and her eyes tossed daggers at him. At her sides, her hands were fisted, and her shoulders were rigid and straight. Taking her into his arms, he held her to him, nuzzling into her soft, strawberry-scented hair.

"Relax," he murmured. "I won't hurt you."

"Liar," she argued. "You don't know how to do anything _but_ hurt me, Malfoy."

Stroking over her long, crimson hair, Draco felt a wave of sorrow pass through him. He'd never meant to cause his wife pain. He'd been foolish to try to make her a little jealous by playing up to Astoria's obvious flirtations last year.

The truth was he'd been an insecure man throughout his marriage, as it was clear his wife hadn't wanted their nuptials to begin with and had agreed to become Lady Malfoy merely to stay out of Azkaban, as the Marriage Law required for those who'd disputed it. No matter that he'd quickly learned how to please Ginny in bed after the 'I do's' were said, and that he'd done his best to properly court her post-wedding so she'd know he wasn't opposed to them making a real go of it despite her unfortunate affiliation as a Weasley. Still, he'd never felt secure in holding onto her. That was why, when Potter's divorce from Granger had been permitted last December and the Marriage Law had become a topic of repeal thereafter, Draco had gone out of his way to try to capture Ginny's attention in any way possible, hoping she wouldn't consider leaving what they had for the dream of finally being with her first love.

In retrospect, it had been a childish ploy to dance and flirt with Astoria Greengrass, the witch his parents had pre-arranged to be his wife before the Marriage Law had been passed. All Draco had accomplished by doing so in front of Ginny had been to embarrass his wife and to make her feel insignificant. Instead of reeling her in with jealousy, he'd pushed her away. Then there had been the problem with Astoria herself, who had (apparently) still carried a torch for him. Of course, Draco hadn't known that his former fiancée was the vindictive kind until _after_ she'd spike his drink with Amortentia. There had also been no way to know that Ginny would just happen to walk in on them in the lady's private lounge minutes after he'd ingested said potion, either, to witness him half-undressed, getting his cock sucked by the bint who had made him magically obsessed with her.

Needless to say, the result had been utter disaster: some really nasty hexes fired his way and a trip to St. Mungo's Emergency... and Ginny moving out that same night, running straight into Potter's arms.

If he'd known any of that would happen (and Draco _should_ have expected Astoria to play dirty, as she was as duplicitous as all Slytherin pureblood witches were), he'd never have played such a dangerous game and wrecked his marriage. Instead, he'd have swept his wife off her feet at the mingle, romancing her as she'd deserved, and then taken her home and made love to her all night long.

"I'll make it all up to you," he promised with tender touches and gentle words. "No pain, just pleasure beyond anything you've felt before. Let me give this to you."

"Do I have a choice?" She sounded as if she would rather be anywhere else in the world just then.

Draco was determined to change her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**+.~.+.~.+.~.+**

_**"There were moments of gold,** _

_**and there were flashes of light.** _

_**There were things I'd never do again,** _

_**but then they'd always seemed right..."** _

**+.~.+.~.+.~.+**

Ginny would give her husband this much: he'd been true to his word when he'd promised to give her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams tonight. She'd come twice while Draco had massaged every inch of her, head to toe, and then once again when he'd used his wand to tie her wrists and ankles with scarves to the bed posts. It had been that easy to make her sing.

Her body was now pleasantly riding a sweet high, even tied up as it was.

Oddly calm, she glanced down and watched his platinum head skim between her thighs. He breathed hot pants of air across her wet, fluttering core and pressed open-mouthed kisses everywhere but where she really wanted him to be, teasing her arousal back into life. Squirming tiredly against the silken restraints that held her immobile to their once-shared bed, Ginny internally swore. Bondage was her guaranteed 'come harder than a freight train running down the tracks' kink and her husband ( _ex-_ husband, she reminded herself) was exploiting her weakness to win her compliance.

Slimy Slytherin git.

Between the Lust Charm and the skilful application of intimate knowledge from their marriage, obviously the bastard was going to win his hundred Galleons tonight; that was a foregone conclusion. He'd always known how to play her body against her, from their wedding night onward, but she'd be damned if he won anything else from her. He wasn't getting out of signing those papers tomorrow morning!

"Tell me what you want," he coaxed with a low, sultry insistence as he brushed his lips across the damp curls of her pubis. "Tell me how to please you again, my wife."

She shuddered, resisting the pull he had over her emotions. This was sex, that's all it was. It was about getting off and proving to him that he couldn't always manipulate her to get what he wanted. "Since you asked so nicely, you can use your mouth on me," she bid, raising her pelvis off the mattress. "Lick me until I come."

He pressed his nose between her slit, nuzzling her clit and inhaling her scent. "Lick here?" he asked, teasing her with the tip of his tongue, tracing a circle around her tiny nub. "Or here?" His tongue moved lower, sliding along her slit and circling her entrance.

A small whimper escaped Ginny's lips and she strained once more against the magical scarves holding her limbs tight. Her body was suddenly electrified by a current of hot need, her toes tingling from it. The Lust Spell was back with a vengeance. "All of it. Everywhere." She spoke around a moan. "Put your mouth on me everywhere, Draco."

His hands spread her thighs wider, and then that talented mouth of his was in on the action, latching on and giving her exactly what she'd asked for. He started out stroking her sex in a slow, steady pattern that all-too-soon had her back arching and incoherent praises tumbling from her lips. In-tune with her body's needs, Draco knew just how much pressure to use, when to nibble and when to lick. He ate her as if he'd been born knowing how to do so, as if this had been one of his only purposes in life.

Ginny came alive under his tender ministrations, dropping the iron curtain she'd erected between them over the last year to enjoy his talented attention – remembering how good this part of their relationship had always been. At least she could say their bedroom activities over the last decade had never been vanilla, and he'd always been an attentive lover, out to prove something to this partner. She'd give him props for that. He even groaned right along with her, exulting in her pleasure, making it seem as if he really cared for her happiness...

Draco had only had one partner before the Marriage Law had thrown them together a year after the war had ended, the same as her, but over the last ten years, he'd become masterful at the art of seduction of the senses. It's what made him a veritable king of charm and romance. He'd ruthlessly used that skill time and again to get what he wanted from her. He'd broken her heart with it.

That's why tonight had to be about sex and the release only. No emotions would come into it, she'd determined. She'd keep her feelings locked away, enjoy the wild ride, and when this game of his was done, she'd walk out once more, and this time not look back.

Rubbing circles over her belly and legs, Draco calmed the muscles underneath as they leapt in concert with the jolting ecstasy he brought her. His tongue curled and his lips sucked her wet flesh, laving her with reverence and expertise. A finger thrust gently inside, finding her sweet spot and exploiting it. Ginny's head spun from the delicious sensations. Her sex hummed as he inserted a second finger and began fucking her with them both to a relaxed, but insistent rhythm. He latched onto her swollen clit and she could actually feel the blood pounding in the little nub of flesh as he teased it into hardness.

God, this was good. So fucking good she thought she'd die...

Shaking from head to toe, she twisted in her bonds, begging to be set free. She wanted to grab Draco's head, to grip his hair tight, and to ride his face. Sensing her intensifying desire, her husband doubled his efforts, going at her harder and faster. Ginny's breath caught, held, and her back bowed as she tightened up.

"Oh, God," she gasped, "Oh, God!"

The wet squelching sound of her sex being pumped, the pulsing insistence of his fingers, and the adoration of his mouth combined to send her careening off the edge into pure bliss. She convulsed around him, crying out as her orgasm was set free, and everything exploded into hot, wet delight.

Pure Nirvana.

Long after the shocks had passed and she'd slumped in her bonds, Draco continued lapping at her core. His eyes met hers down the length of her body as he smiled against her moist heat and continued his incessant, slow licking, as if he were relishing her in her unglued state. Hell, he _was_ savouring her; she was his treat for the night, wasn't she? But it was more than that. Raw devotion was etched into every angle of his face, and it shone out of his eyes... as if he were worshipping her.

Her heart gave a painful thud and trembled.


	4. Chapter 4

**+.~.+.~.+.~.+**

_**"There were nights of endless pleasure –** _

_**it was more than any laws allow..."** _

**+.~.+.~.+.~.+**

Rosy cheeked and glassy eyed, Ginny met his gaze down the long line of her body. There was fear in the tilt of her wet mouth, as if she wanted to deny what was between them, recognising its danger to her heart, but there was also curiosity, desire, and contentment... willingness. It was more than he could have hoped for from her, and better than he deserved.

With a final kiss to her pretty pussy, he stood up and began to remove his clothing. He took it slow, letting her get the full measure of his intentions, giving her ample time to protest what they were about to do so they could discuss it.

"You-" She paused, seemed to consider her words. "Are you going to fuck me now?"

He smiled, amused by the combination of desperation and resentment in her tone. His feisty wife would quarrel with the Reaper, himself, if he came for her on the wrong day.

"Don't you want me to?"

"Yes."

Her frank agreement was shocking enough to make Draco pause, hand on his zip. "Yes?"

She nodded. "Yes. Fuck me and be done with it, so we can move on to the part where you sign the papers."

He lost his amusement in a heartbeat. His stomach dropped two inches, too. "If that's the grand finale you've been waiting for, pet, I hate to disappoint." With a tug, his zipper was down, and he shucked his trousers along with his pants. His shoes and socks went next. "You'll get the fuck of your life tonight, but I'm not divorcing you, and I'm not letting you divorce me. We're staying married."

"What if I don't want that?"

He raised a brow at that. "Then I'll convince you."

His wife snorted. "Doubtful."

"You already said that, and look, I made you come anyway," he ruthlessly reminded her, crawling over her body. He let his cock drag over her thigh, and linger over her sex, dripping wet all over her. Tracing his lips over a ruched nipple, he dampened it with quick licks of his tongue. "I always make you come, don't I, my wife."

She hummed as he took her nipple into his mouth, suckling it with the same tenderness as he'd shown her clit earlier.

There was something so erotic about taking it slow in bed. Draco preferred it, actually. The rough-fast tumble was fun and a great release when there was little time and they were both impatient, but this... this was his favourite way to be with Ginny. Lavishing attention on her, drawing out her need until she made those cute fuck noises in the back of her throat, knowing he was master of her pleasure and taking pride in that fact... There was nothing like it.

"I love these," he murmured, nuzzling first one, then the other of her tiny, cherry-coloured nipples with his nose. "You have such a beautiful body."

He pulled the bud into his mouth and sucked it hard, then let it pop out of his mouth. Over and over he repeated the motion.

Ginny gasped and tossed her head back. "Don't do this to me. Let me go, Draco," she begged.

"Never." He vowed, and raised his mouth to the fast-beating pulse in her throat. "I can't."

He nipped the sensitive skin with his teeth, and pressed his erection between her lower lips. She was still so slick and hot...

"I gave you your freedom for a whole year to atone for that one night's mistake. Wasn't that long enough?" He slipped inside her, so gently, slowly and when he was fully seated within her, released the spell upon her with a non-verbal, wandless thought and a wave of his hand. The silken bindings around her wrists and ankles let go, and the compulsion upon her was negated. "I let you go, Ginny, but it wasn't forever. A Malfoy never lets go of the things he cherishes. You know that."

His wife let out a small sob. "All I knew was that you hurt me," she accused, shutting her eyes and looking away. Tears streaked down her cheeks in hot trails. "I knew I couldn't stand to look at you, or to remember that...that hussy on her knees in front of you. I knew I needed to leave because you'd really, _really_ cocked it all up, Draco. You broke my heart in two."

"I know." He kissed a path up and down her throat, over her tiny ear...kissed her in the only way she would let him, since she refused to turn her head and give him her lips. "I was a fool, and I'm sorry. More sorry than you can know."

He withdrew from her depths, taking his time, and then smoothly glided back in again and again, setting a pace that was mainly for her pleasure. Arousal coiled in his belly, setting fire to his loins, but he held back, determined that this night remained hers.

"Please give me another chance."

Draco's heart went mad in his chest as he stared into her lovely dark copper gaze. She'd turned her head and now she looked at him, angry and wary. Her hands cupped his face, holding him still above. He went still below, too, sensing that everything was about to change. This was the deciding moment: did he get to keep his wife, or did he lose her forever?

"Why should I?" she asked, a challenge in her tone.

"Because I love you," he told her as simply and sincerely as possible.

The change in Ginny's expression was like the sun fighting to come out from behind storm clouds: bright with possibilities one minute, the next, filled with unpredictable shadows that threatened to spoil the whole mood. It seemed she wasn't sure what to do with his confession.

And to his dismay, neither did he. Should he say it again or let it slide?

He'd wait for her cue.


	5. Chapter 5

**+.~.+.~.+.~.+**

_**"If I kiss you like this, and if you whisper like that,** _

_**It was lost long ago, but it's all coming back to me..."** _

**+.~.+.~.+.~.+**

 

Ginny felt the wonky carousel ride she'd been on all year—for the last ten years, if she were being completely truthful—suddenly stop, and everything slow down. Was it possible? Had she done the unexpected, the inexplicable... the unthinkable? Had she really made Draco Malfoy fall in love with someone other than himself?

With her.

Even as she struggled to wrap her brain around the idea, he began to move his lower body once more, bringing her pleasure again.

From the first time they'd done this together, their chemistry had been sparks and fire, and completely undeniable. Anything she'd felt for Harry before had been childish in comparison. Over the ten years that she and Draco had been married, every time had felt special. This time, though... it felt like coming home.

Staring into the heart of her with a silvery, hopeful gaze, Draco whispered his secret to her again, and cracked open the door that she'd sealed shut in a fit of despair last Christmas.

Forgiving him was going to take some time, true, but she realised that she'd done the impossible as well - fallen in love with Draco Malfoy back. What they had and could build was worth a second chance.

Of course, she'd make him earn that forgiveness...

"Prove it," she dared him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling his mouth down to hers. She kissed him with hunger, even as she locked her ankles at the sway of his back and began thrusting upwards to meet his downward strokes.

"Every day," he pledged, taking her into his arms and holding on tight as he made love to her with a sweet ferocity. "In any way you want."

"This will do for a start," she stated, and rolled them over so she was on top.

 

 

**+.~.+.~.+.~.+**

_**"It's so hard to resist,** _

_**but it's all coming back to me... now."** _

**+.~.+.~.+.~.+**

 

"Damn, I'm out three hundred Galleons," Ginny sighed.

Spooning against her, Draco tightened his hold on her. "Are you sore?" His thumb absently traced the bottom of her breast.

She shrugged. "A little. I hate losing bets to you."

He chuckled against her shoulder, and it was a naughty, provoking rumble that rolled through her. "I meant, are you _sore?_ " he asked, and his hand slipped between her thighs to thrust two fingers into her wet sex.

Ginny's breath hitched, caught, and then exploded from her chest in a hearty laugh that erupted from her belly and felt good. "Athletic I may be, but keep it up and I'll combust!"

"In more ways than one, I hope," he murmured with a sinful chuckle, rolling her onto her back and sliding deep and true into her once more.

Ginny smirked, gripping tight to his soft, champagne-coloured hair and pulled his mouth down to hers. "Don't stop. Just like that."

"Let's keep it like this forever, shall we?" he suggested, and thrust hard. "You can roar at me all you want, but no running away again – not ever."

Gasping and clinging tightly to him, Ginny enthusiastically agreed.

He paused and looked down at her, all seriousness. "I'll most likely do stupid things often, you know. I'm a jealous, insecure man where you're concerned. I'm not sure that will ever go away. I'll try, but... Just fair warning: I'm sure to make you angry at least a few more times over the next few decades."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "I'll just have to remind you of how this works between us, then," she stated, rubbing against him and thrusting her hips up, taking him deeper.

His smile was slow and devastating to her senses. "Please do."

Dropping his face into the cradle of her shoulder, he went for it hard and fast, just as she liked.

"Speaking of running," she slyly added in between small, mewling cries of pleasure, "why don't you tell me all about that that nifty spell you invented to get me here tonight. When we're done, that is."

Draco grunted as he surged into her, preparing to spill over. "Why...do you want...to know?"

Panting for breath, Ginny met her husband's eye and flashed him a wicked grin. "Because, I think...with a few modifications, it would be fun to try it out...on Astoria Greengrass."

 

_**~FIN~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We come at last to the end of our tale, our lovers reunited. I'm sure there will be many more chances for Draco to eff it up somehow, but as explained, Ginny will kick him around some if he does, and then they'll be right as rain and shagging like bunnies again. That, however, will not take place here, as there is no sequel planned for this story. Instead, I leave it to your fruitful imaginations to fill in their next adventure.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you thought of this, my first Drinny fic!
> 
> XOXO,
> 
> RZZMG


End file.
